


Loose Wires

by Ley_Handsome



Series: Smutty HankCon Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Swears, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Hank Anderson, SUMMARY IS BAD SORRY, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Shy Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, not cannon, slutty Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Handsome/pseuds/Ley_Handsome
Summary: Connor fixes himself after a scruff with a Deviant.Hank doesn't realise how sensitive his wires really are.Shameless smut ahead.Inspired by this twitter thread: https://twitter.com/andpersephone/status/1117839323599122433





	Loose Wires

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm terrible at writing synopsis, but I really enjoyed doing this rather lewd one shot. 
> 
> It was fun including comments from the thread and I hope it lives up to expectations. 
> 
> Thank you Ophelia for being my beta on this fic! Ilysm xxx
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment and leave Kudos!

Another successful mission completed for the dynamic duo: Hank Anderson and Connor. They had successfully tackled a deviant that was trying to rob a bank, but unfortunately, Connor had gotten a little beat up in a scruff with the deviant and thus had suffered some damage to his arm and shoulder.

He sent a silent prayer to Ra9 (If they would listen)- thanking them for making sure that Hank didn’t notice his injuries. He couldn’t really explain why, but he hated worrying the detective when he could easily fix his own wounds.

“I’m going to talk to Fowler about the mission report.” Hank muttered as he walked away to the Captain office. Connor knew Hank never really liked going in there, but thanks to the mission report, he had time to fix himself.

Standing up, he walked away from his desk to a supply room. Here, there was: a small workbench, some tools (a screw, soldering iron, etc), a seat and an overhead light. It had taken Connor some time to create this space, spending most of his free time gathering tools when Hank wasn’t looking. It wasn’t that he had any trust issues with the Lieutenant, it was just… fixing himself was a rather… delicate work to accomplish. Touching an androids wires was the equivalent of a human masturbating. The RK800 didn’t really like the idea that Hank would find him halfway through _fixing_ himself, thus this private room was born.

With a sigh, Connor sat down and peeled his jacket and shirt off before folding them neatly and placing them on the desk. He held up a mirror to see the crack shell of his body, the thirium leaking out is a small stream. Swiftly, he propped the mirror up so he could see what he was doing, and then got to work.

He had to start by disconnecting his hand and opening a panel on his arm. The wires were scrambled and would need some work that was the first thing he would need to do. Licking his lips he worked deft fingers inside to connect the ones that had been knocked loose (Thank Ra9 for his expert vision). The feeling sent electric pulses through his body and he couldn’t help as a small moan left his perfectly shaped lips- a blue blush dusting his cheeks.

Connor wouldn’t admit it, but he loved working on himself like this. It was enthralling to feel something that felt _so good_. He dove his fingers in deeper to push a few out of the way before he pulled his fingers out, sighing as he grabbed the screwdriver and poked that in instead.

“Fuck…” he whined as he spread his legs, body trembling as he began to pant with the effort of screwing a panel back into place. His trousers were rubbing against his thighs, creating friction that caused his sensitivity to heighten. This was proving to be a little too much for him pulling the tool from his sea of stimuli and pushing the hatch back in place.

Panting slightly, the Android took a few moments to try and regain his breath. He couldn’t risk anyone coming in and hearing him moan from his own form of _getting off_.

“Just calm down a little and work on the shoulder…”

Tugging his shoulder off now- he slammed his legs shut- not expecting it to affect him in this way. Looks like now pain was causing him pleasure… he was fucked.

The wires up there were even more wild- the panel had been knocked out and his screws had become tangled in the lustful trap of thirium soaked wires. Cursing again he started by trying to untangle the bolts. His body rocked in the chair slightly- knees rubbing together while he let out a shuddering breath. He loved it so much- it was so _bad_ of him to silently wish that Hank would do it to him… he’d spent quite a few times imagining Hank’s calloused fingers working around his wires, tugging and clamping them together to make the Android squirm and release all over himself. He was about to moan again when he heard a knock at the door.

His hands froze in place, the sense of pleasure coming to a sudden halt as his head snapped up to the door.

“Connor?” Came the voice of Hank.

_Fuck!_

Connor cleared his throat before he spoke, struggling to keep it steady. “Yes?”

“What are you doing in there? Gavin told me he saw you coming in there.”

_I’m fixing myself.. in more way than one._

“Just… making some repairs to my arm… nothing serious I’ll be out soon.”

The door rattled and Hank entered, sliding in before he quickly shut it again. He looked over the Android- face holding some horror at what he was witnessing.

Having his fist stuffed into his own port wasn’t exactly how Connor wanted to be found by his partner.

“God, Connor, what happened?”

“Just the run in with the deviant from earlier. Knocked some things loose.”

“That looks hard.”

Biting his lip, Connor tried to get back to work, his fingers twisting through the wires. He couldn’t help but mumble back a “You have no idea.”

Shifting against the wall and crossing his arms- Hank made it known (much to Connor’s dismay) that he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. He lifted up a hand and tilted his head to the side. “Need any help?”

“Jesus Christ.” Connor spoke softly as Hank was now unknowingly taking part in the poor android’s foreplay.

The poor detective took it as Connor struggling with the pain of trying to get the screws out, not him trying to suppress more moans as he continued to speak. “I mean, if there’s anything you need me to do? My fingers are too big to go inside of you...”

Cutting him off slightly, Connor bit back a scream of pleasure, reducing it to a whine as he spoke in one breath, “You don’t say.”

“It might not be much,” Hank began again, rubbing the back of his neck- wow he was bad at trying to offer help. “But I could at least help you finish?”

Dear god. With the sudden comment catching him off-guard, the RK800 tugged at a wire too hard- seeing _Software Instability_  flashing in the corner as gritted his teeth. “I think I can manage it myself… thanks.”

The poor Android was struggling to keep the static back in his voice as he trembled- finally pulling his hand out with a small gasp as he grabbed the screwdriver.

Hank felt guilty. He didn’t know what he could do and seeing Connor trembling in _pain_ as he continued to work tirelessly to repair himself to get back into the main body of the precinct. It didn’t help that Connor wasn’t giving Hank any indication on how he _could_ help, so he decided to let Connor know that he’d wait outside for him- to the android’s relief.

As the door shut- Connor let out the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. He knees started rubbing themselves together again- a shameful blush on his face as he screwed his arm back together to then work on soldering the cracks shut. This wasn’t as erotic, but Connor decided to let himself relish in the small pleasure it brought (considering he’d been denied any and all orgasams when Hank had walked in). He felt a little shameful- the need and want to tell Hank that he actually wanted the thick-fingered man massaging his wires as one would massage his prostate- was quite a big need, but he’d refrain from doing so. At least for now.

 

_—- Later that evening —-_

 

Now that the two were back at Hank’s, Connor couldn’t help but shift around as he tried to remain his composure when sitting.

Unfortunately he’d run a diagnostics check and realised _a particular panel_ needed maintenance, but there was now way he could reach it himself.

Hank had noticed that the Android was squirming around- too much like a caterpillar to be considered normal. He’d insisted Connor come with him instead of staying at the precinct (he had to keep an eye on him incase his arm acted up).

“Connor?”

Looking up, Connor tried to suppress the uncomfortable blush on his face. “Yes, Hank?”

“Is there a reason you’re squirming so much? Are you hurt?” He leant closer to him, bright blue eyes peering into Connor’s doe-like, brown ones.

“I…” Connor felt the shame spread across his face and he shoved his hand between his legs. “I have a maintenance problem, and I can’t fix it myself.”   
  
“Can I help?”   
  
“Yes… you’re the only one I can really ask to do this because… well it’s a panel between my legs.” He started to unbuckle his belt and went to pull them down when Hank grabbed his wrist.   
  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Don’t tell me you’re getting your…” He trailed off before Connor shook his head- face heating up a little more.   
  
“Hank, if you are concerned about what is between my legs- it’s a control panel… it seems that some of my wires were disconnected during my scruff with the deviant. Unlike some humans, I don’t possess a genital organ, only a place for waste thirium to go…” He pulled his trousers down to reveal a Ken-Doll crotch with a panel that was tightly stuck on his person.   
  
The Lieutenant bit his lip, face heating up a little. He shouldn’t find it as erotic as he did… but… “What do you need me to do?”   
  
He then remembered something that Nines had told him earlier that day.

 

***

  
  
_Hank walked out of the supply closet and huffed- rubbing his beard and sighed. He wasn’t sure what to do to help until he saw Nines sitting on Gavin’s desk. They were arguing as per-usual._   
  
_“Nines, can I ask you a question?”_   
  
_The RK900 looked up and nodded at the detective- pale blue eyes boring into him. “How may I help you Lieutenant Anderson?”_   
  
_“Hank is fine. Anyway, Connor is repairing himself in the supply closet and when I offered to help he was really stand-offish. Is there any way I can help him? Like maybe in the future?”_   
  
_Nines was trying his best to keep a straight face- but even Gavin could see the small smile that poked through as he spoke._   
  
_“Most androids will have a panel between our legs. It needs a lot of stimulation to unlock it- but if the wires there are loose, it can cause long-term problems if it’s not dealt with right away.”_   
  
_“Stimulation to unlock it? What the fuck does that mean?”_   
  
_“You’ll see, Lieutenant. You’ll see.”_   


***

 

“Oh, I understand what I need to do.” Hank shifted a little closer- lifting his hand up to touch Connor’s perfectly smooth crotch. In return, the man who was now essentially the willing participant of aided masturbation, had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. Using his own hands was one thing, but feeling Hank’s calloused hand against his most sensitive area? That was a whole different experience.   
  
The Lieutenant started to rub his hand back and forth. Connor spread his legs out so Hank had a chance to get both hands in to really make him feel good. Which of course, Hank complied to, feeling the panel slightly loosen as he ran one of his fingers traced the outline that was beginning to show. Poor Connor couldn’t hold back any longer and a loud powerful moan escaped his throat. He tried to choke it back, but it only made him sound like he’d been stabbed 28 times.   
  
Panicking, Hank went to pull away, but the android gripped his wrist. “If you stop, I swear to all gods, I’ll strangle you, Hank!”   
  
“B-But Connor, I’m hurting you!” He tried to pull away more, hand trembling slightly as Connor now started to rock against Hank’s hand.   
  
“You’re,” He tried to clear his throat, but he couldn’t stop the static that was running under his words. “You’re going to give me an orgasm!”   
  
The hard-boiled detective went to retaliate, “But- Wait… I’m going to do what?”, obviously Connor’s bluntness to the situation had caught him off guard once again. “This kind of stimulation will cause an orgasam… that’s what you humans call it when you ejaculate? Well maybe it’s more like: _An indescribable feeling, but an amazing one. It usually causes one to move their bodies quickly because the feeling is so intense. May also cause squeezing hands or moaning. They can take awhile but are more than worth the wait_ .”   
  
Becoming rather dumbfounded at his explanation, Hank- for a lack of any more better terms- was at a loss for words. He had to take a few moments to compose himself and looked up at Connor again. “I’m worried I’m hurting you… that noise you-”   
  
“My Ra9, Hank! I didn’t stutter, I moaned… my response to this stimulation is how you would feel if I were to give you a handjob right now. I didn’t stutter did I? Give. Me. An. Orgasm.” Feeling to hot and heavy- not helped by the fact that Connor had to keep cutting across him, the panel became more loose- thirium started to leak out. Even his LED reacted as it faded from yellow to a bright pink- displaying the idea that he was more than simply turned on- he was terribly aroused.   
  
Still a little concerned for the androids welfare, Hank continued cautiously, until Connor started to grind against his hand- his rosy lips parted slightly as he let out little puffs of air. “God, Hank…” He encouraged him as the panel became loose enough to open. Nervously, Hank pulled it away to reveal a tangle of wiring, some tubing and signal nodes.   
  
The RK800 had thrown his head back as the cool breeze in the house gently tickled his exposed wires. He felt like he was close already after all the teasing. “Just click the loose wires back in- match the ends to the holes in my panels.   
  
The Lieutenant nodded dumbly before he took one in his hand and started to clip it back in place.   
  
Connor tired to clamp his mouth shut, but he couldn’t reach it in time and opted to arch his back instead to let more moans fall from his mouth. “Do it again...please.” His voice was buckling under static- being consumed by too much pleasure to fully register how he sounded, how _wrong_ it was for an android to be allowed to experience this much pleasure (translation: what the fuck was Kamski thinking when he added this function?), but it also _felt so right_.

Hank continued to connect the wires, starting to find it a little difficult as he had to try and stop Connor from moving.   
  
“Hank… oh… _Hank_ .” Connor arched his back off the couch as felt himself orgasm as he connected the last wire- spurting thirium down his legs and onto the couch as static overtook his being- dulling his senses for a few moments.   
  
Now sporting a half-hard-on and a soaking wet hand, Hank waited for Connor to come down from his high. “Is everything alright?”   
  
“Yes… ah… Hank that was amazing.” Connor’s legs were still open- inviting Hank in. “Don’t worry about your couch, the thirium will fade in an hour- only androids will be able to see it.” His voice was still laced with static, but at least Hank could make it out. “Thank you Hank.. my diagnostics are prefect, as they should- _Ahnnn~_ ” He grasped onto the cushions behind him as Hank buried his face between Connor’s milky-pale, thin legs.   
  
Hank’s thick, pink tongue was hungrily lapping up the thirium that was still dripping from the RK800s exposed wires. He even started to suck and nibble, enjoying the metallic-tangy, yet slightly sweet taste that flooded into his mouth. Trickling down his bead and making a small _‘pat, pat, pat,’_ as it hit the hardwood floor. His 53-year-old knees ached bitter-sweet as he rocked slightly to gain friction in his pants to accommodate his now swollen dick. Each sound that the android made went straight to his groin- knowing that he was making the android feel good was making him swoon.   
  
Meanwhile, Connor was holding Hank’s head against him, rocking his hips up into the hot, wet heat- overwhelmed with how he felt even more amazing than he had before. He wouldn’t last long- the need to come already coiling in his stomach. This kind of sensation was new, he wanted to make sure that Hank really knew of his feelings before this could escalate further, but the android was amazed at how his lifelong fantasy was actually being fulfilled.   
  
“Hank… _fuck, Hank I’m about to come again!”_ He whined as his thrusts started to get faster, but sloppy. The detective continued to enjoy himself, palming himself with one hand and teasing Connor’s puckered entrance with the other.   
  
This was enough to send them both over the edge.   
  
The RK800 released first, squirting thirium out with force, LED fading from pink to red as he momentarily shut down. Hank came second, his boxers becoming soaked to the point where even his jeans had a slight patch on them.   
  
“Connor? Are you alright?” Hank sat up and held the android’s face in both his hands. He was worried that he’d broken the poor android. God how would he even explain himself to Fowler? _Yeah hi, one of the newest supplies we go to clean out these gangs… yeah I made him orgasm so hard, he kinda just… shut down?_   
  
Yeah he was screwed- no pun intended.   
  
A small click sound was made as Connor’s panel closed up again and the android sat up- LED still red, he looked like he was drunk. He went to lean forwards but ended up tumbling into Hank’s arms.   
  
“Hey there, Baby.” Hank purred, the pet name slipping out smooth as honey as he picked him up- making a slightly distasteful noise at the feeling of dampness in his boxers. “Are you alright?”   
  
“Never… never felt better Hank…. Just shut down for moment. Too much…” His words slurred together and he hid his face in Hank’s chest.   
  
The detective couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute his android was. Connor was incredible and Hank now fully understand his feelings for the being in his arms. He peppered his hair in kisses as he carried him to the bedroom, stripping him down and them himself before climbing into the bed and pulling the bedsheet up.   
  
“Thanks, Hank.... I owe you one for helping me..”   
  
“Nah, I wanted to. Besides, we can talk about this in the morning. I need to go to bed and you really should keep your battery up by sleeping too.   
  
Connor seemed to let his head roll around slightly. “Okay, I’ll sleep with you.”   
  
Hank now suffocated on his own oxygen. “Fucking, tin-can!” He blushed furiously and pulled Connor into a tight hug. “Good. Now, let’s be quiet and fall asleep.   
  
“Alright, Hank. Good night,” He snuggled into him more- tangling their legs together before drifting off into his dream-scape-stasis. The action had Hank’s old heart soaring with how adorable he thought of it and he kissed the RK800s forehead as he felt his own eyes grow laden with the weight of sleep.   
  
“Good night, Baby…”


End file.
